Un grito de amor desde el centro del mundo
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: Incluso si las estaciones me dejan atrás y cambian de color. Voy a buscarte en mis memorias. Eso es todo lo que necesito. Por qué tú me diste la fuerza para superar el dolor de la perdida, porque tú me lo distes. [Hola Soy German & Xoda / GerXod One-Shot]


**_N/A cuando publique en Tumblr: _**

**Advertencia:**

_Escrito estrictamente ficticio. Los hechos no son reales, por lo que no pretendo ofender a nadie. Escribir me encanta, es mi forma de desahogarme._

_Me encanta el VarXod bastante, pero el GerXod lo amo demasiado también. Y siempre lo diré: gracias Marl~ 3_

* Capitulo Único.

* Feels.

* La relación de Germán y Xoda es más suave de la que suelo escribir en Más que nadie más. Además es un One-shot.

**Youtubers:** Hola Soy German & Xoda.

**Pareja:** **GERXOD**

_Germán Garmendia x Cristian Moreno – Cristian Moreno x Germán Garmendia._

**Soundtrack:** _ watch?v=yfsJkmp321Y_

**N/A:** Muy bien a la final el drabble se me extendió, ehé. Pero de verdad quería adaptar la historia de esas 5 imágenes que vi en alguna pareja con los youtubers. Me parece que es muy hermosa, me gustaría leerme el libro, ya que investigue y es una novela.

Obviamente me guié mas por las imágenes así que prácticamente es una adaptación muy propia.

Se llama igual que el título del One-Shot, y el escritor es el japonés: Kyoichi Katayama.

Me decidí por GerXod (Ya que escribo de ellos) y porque no he actualizado Más que nadie más. Pido disculpar por eso.

Espero que les guste y gracias por leer, me hacen muy feliz

* * *

_Jassi Albarn_ presenta:

**ONE-SHOT**

**Un grito de amor desde el centro del mundo**

.

.

.

_**Chile, 1980**_

_Cristian Anibal Moreno Urrea y Germán Alejandro Garmendia Aranis fueron compañeros de clases cuando tenían 15 años de edad. _

_Al principio no se llevaron muy bien por cuestiones de notas y rumores entre salones. Las pocas veces que se cruzaban, era cuando ambos debían ir a sus respectivas casas después de clases. Alguna que otra detención en la dirección, donde hacían lo posible por no hablarse pero…_

- Nicolás me dijo que tienes un gato y que le pusiste _Batman_, me gustaría conocerlo -

- Nicolás debería de dejar de decirte mis asuntos, weón -

-Él también es mi amigo -

- Aja… -

- Me gustan los animales, Cristian -

- Eso no te hace buena persona, eres un mentiroso, culiao. Y deja de decir mi nombre, weón -

- ¡Deja de hablar sin saber! ¿Además para qué hablas de ese tema? Yo no me robe los resultados de la prueba de lapso… –

Hubo un silencio. Cristian se negó a responderle al otro.

- No te voy a decir Moreno…- dijo este bajando la mirada mientras jugaba con un mechón de su propia pollina, al lado del mencionado.

- ¡Cállate Garmendia! -

_Aunque fuera para buscarse pelea, siempre terminaban hablando. Llegaron a un punto que debían separarlos en la detención, mínimo con varias sillas de por medio, pero sus guerras de miradas bastaban para ambos chilenos. Sin saber que con un simple contacto visual, fue el primer paso a conocerse. _

_Con el tiempo aquellas caminatas en silencio después de clases, inevitables por el hecho de ir casi a la misma ruta, y ninguno por orgullo se decidiría a tomar otro camino para llegar a sus hogares… Iniciaron las pláticas de intercambio._

_Esas de ''A mí me gusta esto pero esto no'', ''Esta es mi música favorita'', ''Jamás comería eso ¿Cómo puede gustarte weón?'' entre diferentes temas propios y personales, que terminaron por ser de interés entre ambos. _

_-_Jajaja pensé que era el único que hacía esas weas-

-Tsk… si no tiene nada de malo grabarse a uno mismo en cassete… o por lo menos es lo que pienso yo Germán-

-Yo grabo mis canciones, o practico mi voz. – Se subió a un pequeño muro mientras caminaba con sumo cuidado como si se tratara de una cuerda floja- Algún día seré actor – le comento con una sonrisa orgullosa y decidida para romper esos silencios que ya no albergaban incomodidad, ahora son muy cómodos - me veraz en la televisión weón, y pensaras ''vaya, Germán sí que es sexy''- diciendo lo último entre risas.

-Asco culiao, prefiero quedarme calvo… - le respondió Cristian encogiéndose de hombros al meter sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-No seas malo conmigo- este se detuvo en plena calle y sonrió con sinceridad- en cambio, a mí me parece que eres muy lindo-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, weón? Déjate de bromas- dijo este impresionado después de unos buenos segundos, a esas alturas de la partida, conocía y diferenciaba la sonrisa de sarcasmo de este y esa que dio no fue en plan de broma… frunció su ceño para ocultar su duda. Cristian rápidamente inicio a caminar pero el castaño le detuvo con un abrazo por detrás de la espalda bajándose del muro en donde estaba.

-Xodiwi, no solo me gustas, me encantas- le susurro con sus labios contra el oído derecho de Cristian.

-Deja de mentir, sabes que me molesta- intento quitárselo de encima avergonzado, por lo menos una parte de él se encontraba en calma debido a que por la calle de la urbanización por donde pasan, a esa hora esta desierta. – ¡Germán!-

En cambio, Germán estaba harto de oculta lo que sentía. Afianzo aquel abrazo y deposito un suave beso en el cuello de este. Noto como el otro se estremeció por el ligero contacto.

-Y no solo me encantas… Creo que me enamoré.- volvió a susurrar con una sonrisa de felicidad por al fin decirlo, dando una breve lamida juguetona. ¿Serían sus sentimientos correspondidos? O… ¿Se ganaría un par de coñazos por parte de Cristian?

La respuesta fue rápida: Ambas.

Después de estar en el piso adolorido por una imprevista patada en sus zona vitales, arrodillado pegando su frente contra el piso, pudo observar las rodillas de Cristian frente a sus ojos y sintió como le agarro bruscamente del cuello de la camisa y le estampo un beso, al cual de inmediato cerró sus ojos, correspondió e hizo más profundo. De inmediato quiso dominar.

''Déjame ahora todo el trabajo, Xodiwi~''

''N-no seas weón… ¡Por supuesto que no!"

_Sucedió lo que debía ocurrir. Cristian y Germán se habían enamorado._

_Desde aquella plática donde no solo se sinceraron con sus sentimientos sino que también descubrieron que ambos tenían esa costumbre de grabar cassetes. A Germán se le había ocurrido una gran idea, al principio Cristian dudo bastante porque semejante idea caía en la cursilería pero termino accediendo. _

_Se intercambiaban autodiarios a través de las cintas de cassete de aquel entonces._

_Cada vez la relación de ambos se hizo más fuerte. Nunca faltaron las peleas y los desacuerdos entre ambos pero por esos gritos y discusiones, Germán aprendió a combatir con el carácter de Cristian, a derretir la máscara que le autoimponía de castigo y este por su parte descubrió que aquel mentiroso, bromista irresponsable, podía ser muy fiel y cariñoso._

_Inclusos ellos comenzaron a viajar juntos durante las vacaciones dentro del propio país; Se encargaban de reunir lo suficiente durante la época escolar. Cristian cumpliendo los caprichos de Germán de no querer estar en un solo sitio durante los meses sin clases._

-Cuando vivamos juntos, tendrás que acostumbrarte a mudarnos de casa a cada rato – como siempre, Germán se reía con muchas ganas aunque esta vez bromeo riendo como villano.

-Conchesumare, deja de actuar así – le regaño negando, comenzando a prender un cigarrillo que de inmediato el otro le quito - ¡Weón!-

-Y tú deja de fumar como si fueras una chimenea. ¡Si te mueres no sé qué voy hacer con mi vida Cristian! – dijo este frunciendo el ceño y pisando el cigarrillo cuando lo lanzó al piso. Cristian lo observo bastante impresionado…

Entonces, ¿Germán tenía miedo de perderlo?

No supo cómo reaccionar a eso. Desvió la mirada agarrándose la nunca y suspiro.

-Un cigarrillo por día no me hace daño, no exageres.- luego sonrió sarcástico – si vas a actuar así, cuando nos mudemos a vivir juntos, ya me veo esa misma noche yéndome de ahí, culiao inmaduro-

Al escucharlo, Germán desfrunció su ceño y sonrió ligeramente.

-Yo no te dejaría ir, Xodiwi-

_Al cumplir los 17 años, se dio un viaje a España. Esta vez no solo ellos dos habían ahorrado para ese viaje; Se les había sumado Nicolás con su novia. El cuarteto, se encontraba muy felices de haber salido de Chile y conocer un nuevo País. Aunque la felicidad de Germán no era nada normal comparada con la de los otros tres. Cristian lo sabía disimular muy bien, por dentro estaba igual._

-Nosotros les dejamos solos- fueron las palabras de Nicolás antes de irse con Iori y dejarles la habitación del hotel esa noche entera. Germán como un niño, dio saltos en la cama y movió ambas manos en señal de despedida.

-Adiós mami, adiós papi- bromeo. Apenas ellos desaparecieron tras la puerta, dejo de saltar y su mirada fue a parar a la cama de al lado, en donde Cristian estaba acostado de lado, dándole la espalda.

Germán suspiro.

-Oye, no te parece que estamos rodeados de machos- comenzó a intentar sacarle conversación. Comenzó a jugar como siempre con uno de los mechones de su pollina viendo la espalda de este, dándose cuenta que Cristian además de estar acostado de medio lado, se encontraba también de brazos cruzados… Enojado.

- Me he encontrado a varios en escenas comprometedoras. Por ejemplo Miguel y Rubén se encontraban "jugueteando" en la piscina- dejo de hablar por un momento. Sabía que no estaba dormido, Cristian pretendía hacerse el dormido.- Me encontré a Samuel besándose con Guillermo en el gimnasio de este hotel- agrego, levantándose de su cama y sentándose en la del otro. Acerco su mano al hombro de este pero no llego a tocarlo, ya que escucho su voz.

-Encima de traidor, eres un pervertido expiatorio- susurro este mientras veía hacías las cortinas. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño con una mezcla de duda y enojo. Germán parpadeo un par de veces, acostándose con cuidado, como si fuera a dormir con un león.

Cristian lo observo de reojo.

-Nadie te dio permiso de acostarte Garmendia, por mi puedes dormir en el pasillo.-

Germán sonrió divertido. Ya entendía la razón de su actitud. Se levantó retrocediendo unos pasos. Cristian frunció su ceño por completo… ¿Lo dejaría así no más?

Es Germán, obvio que no.

Sintió como el peso del otro se dejó caer encima de él. El muy bastardo lo hizo quedarse sin aire por un momento. Completamente molesto, le dio una patada para sacarlo de la cama pero Germán aprovecho eso para agarrarle de la pierna izquierda, logrando acostarse pecho contra pecho gracias a que ahora Cristian estaba boca arriba.

-Tienen razón eso de ''Celos, malditos celos''- susurro cerrando sus ojos comenzando a reírse como si le hubieran contado un gran chiste.

-Mira fleite, déjame en paz- sus ojos lo observaron fijamente, aunque por dentro se odiaba así mismo por ser descubierto.

-Alvaro y yo no podemos hablar porque David y tú se ponen intensos- dijo divertido pero con compresión. En Chile quizás muchas mujeres se le insinúan pero él es como el propio perro faldero tras Cristian. Aparte no era muy conversado en clases o fuera de estas, tenían que ser personas de confianza.

Cristian cerró sus ojos suspirando pero los abrió de inmediato al sentir como el otro beso sus labios. Le mordió de mala manera, haciendo que el otro se separará con una sonrisa y se los tocara.

-Aparte, masoquista- seguía molesto.

-David y yo hablamos… ustedes sí que tienen weas en común. Piensan que soy un mentiroso y wea- se quedó sentado encima de este sin dejar de verle- podías apartar la película rara de tu cabeza, Alvaro solo ama a David y yo - ladeo la cabeza observando profundamente a Cristian- yo soy Germán Alejandro Garmendia Aranis, y solo quiero tu trasero para mí-

-¡WEÓN DE MIERDA!- agarro la almohada detrás de él y se la pagó en la cara. Germán no dejo de reír, esquivando la almohada y acostándose encima de este, abrazándolo y haciéndolo rodar de la cama para caer juntos en el piso. Quedando Cristian arriba de él, le agarro por detrás de la nuca y lo beso con rudeza y pasión, luchando contra las mordidas de este, venciendo cuando Cristian le correspondió.

Como siempre la falta de aire siempre llega. No se separaron tanto, pegaron sus frentes mientras respiraban rápidamente.

-Hagamos el amor- dijo con una sonrisa comenzando a besar la mejilla izquierda de Cristian, y con la mano que no agarraba la nuca de este, aprovecho para llevarla a la cadera y apegarlo contra su cuerpo, comenzando besar su quijada y después ir al cuello, su zona favorita.

Cristian no se negó, le parecía una estupenda forma para ''perdonarlo'', pero antes muy en el fondo deseaba que las caricias pudieran llegar a más. Finalmente ese ''más'' sería ese día.

_Ciertamente, entre todo lo que podía tener una pareja normal, sumado a muchas discusiones de parte de Cristian al sacarle y cuestionar siempre la aparente inmadurez de Germán…_

_Fueron muy felices. _

_Sin embargo un día sin previo aviso, en el último año del colegio. Germán dejo de asistir a clases. _

-Germán, ¿Vas a responderle las llamadas a Cristian?-

El mencionado se encontraba en la puerta trasera de la casa, viendo a _Mimi_ y _Noah _correr tras ''_Xodiwi_''… este abrazo sus rodillas y negó con la cabeza a la pregunta que le hizo su madre, su mirada seguía fija en sus queridos animales aunque esta se encontraba perdida.

-Mamá, de todas formas… Yo no iba a seguir los estudios. Seguiría el camino de la música…- fueron sus palabras. Escucho un suspiro de parte de su madre. Seguido nuevamente por el escándalo del teléfono de la casa. Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento como si con eso desapareciera el sonido pero no. Los volvió abrir.

No era la mirada de siempre…

Confusión, y en el fondo miedo… pero no era por sí mismo.

Él aceptaba lo que le tocaba, si debía luchar, lo haría…. Pero…

¿Y Cristian?

_Germán fue diagnosticado con leucemia lo que le impedía salir a la calle, algo que lo desesperaba por siempre querer moverse, pero lo que más odiaba era… no poder ver a Cristian._

_Las mentiras tienen patas cortas. Siempre se descubren. Tarde o temprano llego ese momento, de ingresar al hospital. _

-Soy Diego, el hermano de Germán- fueron las palabras del chico, al presentarse frente a la clase donde su hermano solía asistir- Tengo algo por decir…-

_Cristian descubre la verdad y queda devastado. _

_Él lo sabía, Germán sabía cuánto odiaba las mentiras Cristian. Durante esas semanas creyó que el otro se cansó de él, que solo fue un juego… Por orgullo no lo siguió llamando, y mucho menos lo fue a buscar a casa. Todos esos sentimientos llenos de ofensas y ese odio del principio cuando le conoció, se borraron al escuchar al hermano de Germán. _

_Cristian descubre la verdad y queda devastado._

_Sin embargo su amor nunca fue tan débil para acabar ahí. Sabía que tarde o temprano antes de saber el padecimiento de Germán, él lo hubiese buscado, así fuera para partirle la cara y después reconciliarse… pero el plan fue otro ahora._

_Todos los días después de clases, Cristian iba a visitar a Germán._

_De vez en cuando (por no decir casi siempre) se le unía Nicolás._

_En una ocasión, David, el compañero de vuelo en aquel viaje a España, vino de visita. _

_Las pláticas entre Cristian y Germán continuaron. Cuando crees que sabes todo de la persona que amas, sigues descubriendo muchas más cosas. Eso aprendió Cristian durante esos meses. _

_Como por ejemplo, el sueño de Germán era ir a Urulu , en Australia, con Cristian._

-Cristian, sabes que a hace lugar le llaman el centro del mundo. Confieso que me hubiera gustado llevarte-

_Con ayuda de Nicolás, Rubén, Alvaro, David, entre otros buenos amigos de Cristian y que conocían a Germán; El joven pudo compra los boletos._

_Cristian siempre se sintió cohibido por la cursilería de Germán. Al final era Germán, el que siempre le hacías canciones y se las dedicaba. Esta vez Cristian se atrevería a sacar un poco su lado tierno…_

-Weón extiende tus manos- dijo con el ceño fruncido, haciéndose como él que no quiere la cosa.

-Bueeeeeno- dijo este enarcando una ceja y haciendo lo que le pidió. Cuando tuvo entre sus manos el pequeño detalle, sus ojos se impresionaron, por primera vez en la vida sin tener nada que decir… Solo sonrió como weón.

-Esto es solo una promesa, no pienses otra wea ni imagines tanto. Yo también tengo el mio-

_Cristian compro dos anillos. Esa tarde le dijo a Germán que viajarían a Urulu juntos ey luego intercambiaron esos anillos de promesa._

-Nicolás, gracias por todo el apoyo. A decir verdad, el de todos-

-¿De qué hablas Germán?- pregunto este dudoso pero con cierto temor. Observo detalladamente como Germán le observa con esa sonrisa jovial y divertida de siempre y no dejaba de tocarse el anillo en su dedo. Aunque su rostro estuviera con ojeras y cansancio… Esa melancolía que expresaban los ojos del otro, lo hizo acomodarse sus lentes y prepararse para lo que tuviera que decirle.

Durante todo ese tiempo Germán había sido fuerte…

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, dile a mi mamá que te de mi grabadora y me la traes mañana, de ser posible- suspiro profundo pero no desdibujo su sonrisa, la curvatura de sus labios ahora en su rostro, enseñaron una sincera sonrisa como las que le da a Cristian para darle a entender que habla en serio.- Cuida mucho a Cris por mí-

_A pesar de esa promesa de los anillos y de ir a visitar juntos Urulu, Germán fallece antes del viaje. _

_Cristian viaja a Australia por sí mismo, para cumplir de alguna forma el último deseo de Germán. Con permiso de la madre de Garmendia, se llevó sus cenizas…_

''-Germán una semana antes de dejarnos, me pidió que le diera esto a su ''Xodiwi''- fueron las palabras de Nicolás antes de darle un cassete. Cristian con la expresión afligida por la pérdida, el ceño fruncido por el dolor y la rabia con la vida, agarro el cassete, sin y sin perder tiempo corrió a su habitación para escucharlo. Los ojos seguían hinchados, y nuevamente cuando creía que no había más lágrimas, estas volvieron a salir mientras escucho la voz de Germán:

_Tal vez soy feo, y un mentiroso según tú. Me trates mal y no me tienes paciencia ni un poquito weón. Pero te amaré por siempre Cristian. Cierro los ojos y pienso en ti siempre, fue así como me di cuenta que me enamore de ti. Y a fuerza de peleas y golpes, pude alcanzar tu amor. Eso es todo lo que necesito. ''_

_Cristian Anibal Moreno Urrea extiende las cenizas de Germán Alejandro Garmendia Aranis en Urulu mientras escucha la última cinta del cassete que le quedaba por oír. _

_La respuesta a Germán. _

_¿Kisawea Germán? ¿Podías ser menos cursi no, weón? Yo solo puedo decir, que incluso si las estaciones me dejan atrás y cambian de color. Voy a buscarte en mis memorias. Eso es todo lo que necesito. Por qué tú me diste la fuerza para superar el dolor de la perdida, porque tú me lo distes… Pero sabes, también te amaré por siempre Germán._

* * *

**Lo puedes leer también en Tumblr: **

**jassi-albarn: post/81045671751/ un-grito-de-amor-desde-el-centro-del-mundo-gerxod**


End file.
